Certain classes of internally pressurizable aircraft fuselages, such as passenger planes, can beneficially employ near-elliptical cross-sections. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,833 to M. K. V. Sankrithi discloses the use of an aircraft having a fuselage 10 with a quasi-elliptical, or near-elliptical cross-section that is wider than it is tall. Representative front-end and a top plan cross-sectional views of this class of fuselage shape are illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, respectively, wherein the fuselage comprises a rigid, light weight shell 12 having respective opposite, closed nose and tail ends 14 and 16. This cross-section efficiently encloses a main deck cabin 18, typically provisioned as a spacious and comfortable twin-aisle, seven-abreast cabin, together with a cargo container 14 (typically a LD-3-46W or similar, standardized type of container) in a lower deck hold 20. This twin-aisle fuselage cross-sectional shape has also been shown to provide a perimeter-per-seat ratio comparable to that of a corresponding single-aisle, six-abreast, conventional aircraft fuselage having a circular or blended circular arc cross-section, and consequently, can also provide a cross-section-parasite-drag-per-seat ratio and an empty-weight-per-seat ratio that, in a zeroth-order analysis, are comparable to those of the corresponding single-aisle fuselage cross-section, while offering better passenger comfort and owner revenue options.
However, achieving an optimized, lightweight structure for such near-elliptical cross-section fuselages presents a substantial engineering design challenge because of the structural and weight penalties involved in moving from a fuselage design having a conventional circular cross-section to a fuselage design having a non-circular cross-section, especially those penalties that are associated with pressurization effects inherent in the design of high-altitude jet airliners.
Accordingly, there is a need in the aviation industry for design methods and techniques for achieving lightweight structures for pressurizable aircraft fuselages having an elliptical or a near-elliptical cross-section.